


Surprises

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Sean's Birthday Challenge at <a href="http://orlibean.livejournal.com/"><b>orlibean</b></a>; prompt 1: Surprise.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sean's Birthday Challenge at [**orlibean**](http://orlibean.livejournal.com/); prompt 1: Surprise.

Sean didn't like surprises. He worked hard to maintain some kind of order in his life, a bit of regularity and normalcy among the sea of chaos his choice of career sometimes evolved into. He could go with the flow when necessary, spontaneity wasn't foreign to him. But there was a difference between being spontaneous and being taken by surprise. The unexpected caused headaches, wrecked havoc to carefully made plans with his daughters, time catching up with friends, becoming reacquainted with himself.

Today he woke up one year older but still kept to his usual morning routine. But as he headed for the garden, he stopped short as he passed the coffee table. At some point last night he must have pulled out his pictures from New Zealand, rifled through them in an alcohol-induced haze and unconsciously spread out every picture he had of Orlando. He sunk onto the sofa, entranced by the too-bright smile and dancing eyes, the beauty that no picture could do justice.

He welcomed the sudden warmth and certainty, the clarity that set every confused and jumbled thought to rest. It had been love all along, not just attraction or desire. His heart had been calling for this young man from the start and the shock of the realization made his eyes swim with tears.

The doorbell startled him, abruptly pulled him out of the fog, and he walked as if on auto-pilot to the entry and swiftly pulled the door open. At first he only saw the rich brown eyes, the depth of feelings now so evidently close to the surface. But as seconds passed and Sean could only stand and stare, amazed that Orlando was actually here, slight uncertainty flickered across Orlando's face, briefly dimming the light in those radiant eyes and spurring Sean into action. He smiled broadly and relief flooded his body, the hope for another chance pulsing through his veins. He pulled Orlando into his arms, felt him sink into his embrace as pent-up tension released. Sean hated surprises but now he finally understood. Some surprises could breathe life back into your soul.


End file.
